


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by haecates



Series: only fools do what i do [1]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never kiss—”</p><p>“You never kissed anyone? Come on, you’re a womanizer! Stop cheating!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

Bart is observant; no one suspects that because, well, he is Kid Flash. Impulse before it — and believe it, impulse is a name that still describes him, no matter how much more serious he tries to look. Kon doesn’t remember how it started, but whenever he mentions he has never done something, there Bart is, a few days later, bringing the subject as if it’s casual. And then they do it.

It’s their little thing — he thinks that, by now, Tim already noticed what happens, but he hasn’t said a word. That’s the great thing about Robin, he knows when he is needed, and when he is not.

They’re at the burger shop, Kon has his head on the table and Bart is still eating, licking his fingers while he looks at the fries, probably thinking about what else he can eat. Superboy, as super as he is, was defeated fifteen minutes ago. “Why do you do it?” he asks, his voice kind of lazy, after eating three burgers and an ice cream.

 _“Dowhat?”_ The answer is as fast as his hands, grabbing the cup of soda and drinking, expecting Kon to answer. Sometimes it’s tiring trying to keep up to Bart’s pace, so he slows down.

“Take me to do things I’ve never done.” his voice is low, but Bart smiles.

Yeah, he is observant, and he also loves the attention.

“You had never eaten their bacon burger, this is a crime!” He laughs, all casual, and for a second Kon can see he is actually slowing down, eating the last of their french fries.

“It was very good, yes, but… I mean, you just always do it.” And then Kon actually sits down, his belly feels so full he thinks he won’t be able to eat for two of three days after that.

“I know you and Tim have your thing going on, but you two are my best friends, alright? And I care for you.”

Kon throws a napkin on his face and Bart laughs like a kid.

……………

After he realized what Bart was doing, Kon decided he wasn’t really going to play fair. Sometimes, there are things he wants and, most of the time, he isn’t that comfortable to ask for them. He isn’t a new clone anymore, he had been around for a while now, but it gets kind of difficult to fly on a balloon when you’re fighting crime, trying to become the perfect substitute to Superman, wasting your free time on a public school in Smallville or helping the Kents because, as much as fixing the barn is not your idea of fun, Martha Kent has a smile that makes you never want to say no to her.

So, yeah, he cheats.

“I don’t know, Gar, I just never skipped school. The Kents can be very strict about that.” he said three days ago, while he was still at the tower and Gar suggested he spent a few days with him during the week. Bart was right beside him.

Now, he had just gotten up to pee and there Bart was, next to the bathroom door. “So, you never skipped school” the speedster smiles and Kon smiles back.

“All my stuff are in cla—”

Bart is back before he finishes the sentence, throwing his backpack at him. “Anything else, Conner?”

And Kon gives him a bump on his shoulder “Fuck off.”

……………

It’s easier than he thought, and in less than a fifteen minutes they’re out of school in an abandoned junkyard right on the city limits. Bart is already looking among the rusty junk, but Kon just lays on the ground, looking at the sky. He loves the sky more than anything in his life.

Also, there’s something in the back of his head saying he should be prepared in case Superman comes to give him a hard time for skipping class. Again.

“You cheated.” Bart says, sitting by his side. His legs are crossed and he has that look on his face that Kon is not really sure what it means.

“What?”

“This isn’t your first time skipping school.” He is really serious and, maybe, if it wasn’t Kid Flash there, if they didn’t know each other for all his life, he would be worried.

“I was testing you,” he smiles a little and look away from the sky, looks right at him. “I wanted to check if you would do anything I asked.”

“Did I pass?” He smiles back and Kon swallows a little, because the thing he has been thinking for a while now — it's not a thing he wants to say out loud. He sits in front of him, forgetting the sky and the alien that will come give him a hard time later and just looks at Bart.

“I don’t know, really, now. I think you might not want to do the thing I want to do.”

“As long as it's not drugs, I mean, we’re representing America’s youth, we can’t just fuck this up.” But he is still smiling and then laughing and Kon swallows again because his lips seem really soft. He thought about it, of course, more than once, but usually not _those_ lips.

“Oh, so maybe I should call the dealers off.” He tries to joke, chuckling a little, but it comes out fake because Bart is looking at him and he has a question in those big brown eyes. He is observant, that’s for sure, but he is also as curious as a cat.

“What is it, SB? You’re killing me here!”

He cheated his way to be here, far from the tower, far from the Titans and alone. Alone with the boy that wouldn't say no — his codename used to be impulse, so yeah, Kon is pretty sure he will be down for that. “I’ve never kiss—”

“You never kissed anyone? Come on, you’re a womanizer! Stop cheating!” He is moving his fingers fast. Tap, tap, tap on the dirty ground and Kon’s heart is racing so fast he thinks that this will be it. Superman gets the cool death, Doomsday attacking and everything, and he gets the stupid death. Heart attack for not being able to ask exactly what he wants.

“A boy.”

“What?” Bart slows down, looks at him like it’s the first time and Kon almost flies out of there, but something pulls him back. He is as hopeful as he is scared.

“I’ve never kissed a boy.” His voice comes off a little husky, but Bart doesn’t seem to pay attention to _that_.

“Not even Tim?” And Kon almost laughs, but this time for real. He is almost dying to ask that to Bart, the most chill guy he has ever met, except maybe, for Garrett — whom he would never kiss, since Raven would probably trap him feeling the worst emotion he has ever felt. Forever.

Kon just realizes after he is back here, in the junkyard, that Bart is licking his lips. Slowly moving forward. “Alright.” he says and his voice is husky as well, that makes his heart get a little back to its normal pace. When he touches his lips, Kon closes his eyes and slowly touches his face. He had never done that and he always imagined how his freckles would feel on the tip of his fingers, so he traces them with his thumb, as slow as they kiss.

Bart’s lips taste like cherry cola, that almost makes him smile, because he would have bet that. Of course he would taste of something sweet. It’s weird, how slow they are, he always thought Kid Flash kissed like the desperate type, all teeth and no tongue, but it’s quite the opposite. He kisses him as if they have all the time in the world.

He stops to breath and feels Bart moving out of the kiss, but he holds his face close. _Not yet_ , he whispers and kisses him back. Not as slow, a little more desperate now, he doesn’t feel like he is getting to know it. Now he already knows how it feels and he is thirsty. Bart laughs against his lips and moves closer, not just his face, but his whole body. The way his hands move on his body are just a bonus — he would be happy with the kiss alone, but this is so much better. How his fingertips trace his exposed skin, how it makes him shiver.

The second time he moves back for air, he just closes his eyes, their foreheads touch and he doesn’t need super hearing to know his heart is not the only one racing.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bart breaks the silence, but still won’t move from his lap. Still won’t stop tracing the skin of his neck.

“Yeah”

It takes a while for the answer to come, he waits, but he kind of understands how desperate the speedster was a few minutes ago. “It was my first time too.”


End file.
